


Siempre estaré contigo

by Itzumi_16



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Yaoi, muerte - Freeform, psicologico
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 15:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14876099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itzumi_16/pseuds/Itzumi_16
Summary: Dispuesto a cobrar una promesa de hace tantos años, Eddie encuentra a Waylon...





	1. Promesa y....

Me canse de esperar….  
Le prometí dejarla en libertad cuando me diera un hijo.  
Muchas lo intentaron.  
Pero tú eres diferente. Eres fuerte…  
Eres joven…  
9 meses y te devolveré tu vida.  
Todo esto es un chiste.  
Un mal chiste.  
Nunca he sido un violador.  
Yo jamás la toque.  
Jamás abuse de ella.  
Ella me prometió un hijo.  
Solo uno…  
Pero ella ya no está.  
Ya me canse de esperar.  
Esa perra escapo…  
Me abandono.  
Y te tuvo a ti.  
Darling…  
Eres su viva imagen.  
Sus cabellos castaños.  
Los ojos claros.  
Esa piel morena.  
Eres perfecto.  
A pesar de esa vulgaridad que cuelga entre tus piernas.  
Pero no te preocupes Darling ya me encargare de eso más tarde.  
Hoy es nuestra luna de miel.  
Voy a preñarte.  
Hoy vas a cumplir el pacto que tu perra madre hizo conmigo hace ya 19 años.  
Tranquilo no voy a lastimarte.  
Eres un omega fuerte.  
Seguro nuestro hijo será igual.  
Sabes tu madre era igual de fuerte.  
E incluso aunque lloraba igual que tú, jamás grito.  
Eso la hacía diferente.  
Es una lástima que tuviera que matarla.  
Pero tú eres fuerte.  
Eres joven.  
Me darás un buen hijo.  
Yo te cuidare si decides quedarte.  
Te daré amor y cariño.  
Tendrás comida, agua y una cama cómoda.  
Aunque también puedes marcharte cuando lo desees.  
Ese siempre ha sido el pacto.  
Yo solo deseo una familia.  
Una buena esposa y un hijo.  
Uno a mi imagen y semejanza.  
Tu madre me lo prometió.  
Pero Murkoff la alejo de mi lado.  
Ella hubiera sido feliz conmigo.  
-pero el pasado ya no podemos cambiarlo, verdad Darling-  
-por favor déjame ir-  
-lo siento tanto Waylon, esto no es tu culpa…yo solo deseaba un hijo…tu madre me lo prometió-  
-Eddie….por favor…no tienes que hacer esto-  
-tranquilo Waylon todo terminara pronto….solo 9 meses y serás libre-  
-te lo ruego-  
-eres hermoso cuando lloras…-  
-Eddie…huele mi cuello….te lo ruego-  
Era la primera vez que alguien me pedía eso.  
Pero si eras tú, estaba más que dispuesto a cumplir tus deseos.  
Mientras me acercaba a ti pude recordar cuando te vi por primera vez.  
Fue hace 15 años.  
Tú eras muy pequeño.  
Yo buscaba a tu madre.  
Sabía que estaba en ese pueblo de mierda.  
Escondida cual rata.  
Sabía que se había casado, que tenía un hijo.  
El hijo que me prometió, lo tuvo con otro. Estaba furioso.  
Hasta que te vi.  
Tan pequeño y hermoso.  
Aún más que tu madre.  
Resplandecías mientras jugabas a la luz del sol.  
Tal vez tú no lo recuerdes, y yo lo entiendo, eras tan pequeño.  
Pero entonces lo supe.  
Tú eras mi predestinado.  
Por ello me oculte los siguientes años.  
A la espera de mi venganza.  
Por ti le perdone la vida a esa perra, al menos unos años más.  
Mientras yo me acercaba poco a poco a ti.  
Primero las rosas, los poemas y chocolates.  
Luego las citas a la luz de la luna.  
Me encantaba verte salir de tu habitación por tu ventana.  
Sonriendo alegre mientras brincabas a mis brazos.  
La primera vez que te tome, fue en el lago.  
Una cena bajo las estrellas, un par de palabras dulces, y tú te entregaste a mí.  
Tan sumiso y apasionado.  
Tan entregado.  
Eras mío.  
Mío y de nadie más.  
Lamentablemente ella se dio cuenta de mi presencia.  
Enamorarte a sus espaldas no fue suficiente.  
Tenía que eliminarla.  
Ella quería alejarnos.  
No se daba cuenta de nuestro lazo.  
Quiso separarnos.  
Por ello ahora cuelga en mi sótano.  
Tranquilo, prometo que la enterrare mañana.  
Solo quiero que observe como te dejo preñado.  
Como tu si cumples con la promesa.  
-Eddie…por favor-  
Es verdad…  
Querías que te olfateara.  
Una petición extraña, no lo crees.  
Pero estoy ansioso por cumplirla.  
Me apresuro sobre tu cuello.  
Y aspiro con fuerza.  
Dulce y encantador…  
Y….  
-Darling…tu…-  
-quería decírtelo Eddie…pero…-  
-perdóname…yo…-  
Con rapidez te libero.  
Las lágrimas cubren mis ojos.  
Pero tú sonríes cálidamente.  
Como aquella tarde de verano que te vi por primera vez.  
-se la verdad Eddie…lo que mi madre y Murkoff te hicieron…-  
-Waylon…-  
-quiero ser tu familia…-  
-mi amor…-  
No puedo evitar abrazarte y llorar.  
Sabía que serias especial Darling.  
-seremos muy felices Darling…-  
-si Eddie…vamos a serlo….cuando tu mueras…-la oscuridad me gano entonces.  
Solo un segundo después escuche y sentí la bala.  
Tú llorabas y te reías.  
Mientras ese maldito de Upshur te abrazaba.  
Pero no importa Darling.  
Yo siempre estaré contigo.  
Sobre todo ahora que llevas en tu vientre…  
A mi hijo….


	2. Venganza y....

once años habían pasado.  
Y las cosas no habían sido fáciles para él.  
Criar a un pequeño niño alfa, no había sido lo que el espero.  
Y que no se malentienda.  
Amaba a Frank.  
Estaba solo, y no tenía mucho que darle a ese pequeño tan especial.  
Si bien tenia lo poco que Eddie dejo para el niño.  
Las cosas no eran nada sencillas.  
Frank tenia ciertas particularidades que ninguno otro niño de su edad presentaba.  
Hiperactivo, algo huraño…  
Y bueno…  
Eso…  
No debía sorprenderle.  
Los genes de Eddie corrían en ese pequeño cuerpo…  
Pero esto…  
Frank era tan pequeño…  
No era posible que un niño de esa edad tuviera esos gustos…  
Y peor aún…  
Ahora sabían que Frank era capaz de dañar a otros.  
Chris fue su primera víctima.  
De una sola mordida, el pequeño de 3 años, había arrancado un gran pedazo de su nariz.  
Chris se desangraba en el suelo, mientras el pequeño Gluskin se relamía la sangre con gran placer.  
Esa sonrisa en su rostro sería algo que jamás olvidaría.  
Sínica…  
Hambrienta…  
Maligna.  
Era el mayor terror de sus pesadillas.  
Su pequeño niño era un psicópata al igual que su padre.  
Podía ver la enferma mirada de Eddie Gluskin en ese niño.  
La misma risa.  
Incluso por las noches lo escuchaba tararear aquella enferma melodía que Eddie solía cantar.  
Algo imposible…  
Tuvieron mucho cuidado para que el jamás supiera nada de Eddie.  
Desde la muerte de Waylon, nadie volvió a nombrarlos.  
Frank creía que él era su padre.  
Chris y él lo criaron juntos.  
Al menos hasta aquel ataque.  
Chris entonces sugirió abandonarlo, dejarlo en un orfanato e irse lo más lejos que pudiera.  
Pero él no podía.  
Amaba a ese niño.  
Además se lo prometió a Waylon.  
El cuidaría siempre de Frank.  
Sin importar nada.  
Aun cuando ese niño le causaba tanto miedo.  
Su comportamiento tan inusual.  
Esa sonrisa.  
La forma en que decía Darling.  
Ese maldito Gluskin había cumplido su promesa.  
El vivirá siempre…  
Frank era igual a Eddie.  
Sentía los mismos escalofríos.  
Igual que la noche que Waylon llevo a ese alfa a su casa.  
Jamás le gusto la forma en que Gluskin miraba a su amigo.  
Era posesivo y de cierta forma parecía querer devorar a su amigo.  
Waylon decía que era parte de su encanto.  
Pero él siempre supo que algo estaba mal.  
Por ello se alegraba de haber estado siguiéndoles durante semanas.  
Fue así como supo el plan de Eddie.  
Le vio matar a la señora Park.  
Y luego drogar a su mejor amigo.  
Sintió tantas nauseas de ver a Waylon en aquella cama.  
Atontado y confundido.  
Por suerte Waylon también le vio.  
Y creo la distracción perfecta.  
Miles solo tuvo que tomar el arma de Gluskin, y disparar justo en su nuca.  
Un tiro limpio, que cubrió de sangre a su amigo.  
Ambos lloraron y se abrazaron.  
Mientras Chris y la policía entraban.  
Desearía decir que ese fue el final de la pesadilla.  
Pero solo era el comienzo.  
El embarazo de Waylon fue complicado.  
Tuvo que soportar ver la lenta muerte de su amigo.  
Ese feto le consumía desde dentro.  
Poco a poco, destruyo todo rastro de Waylon.  
Dejándole postrado en una cama.  
Nostálgico y aterrado.  
Como si supiera que ese embarazo seria su final.  
Y lo fue…  
El 22 de octubre, durante la madrugada.  
Fue despertado por los intensos gritos de su mejor amigo.  
Chris le ayudo entonces a llevarle al hospital.  
Él se quedó entonces a su lado.  
Cuidaría de su mejor amigo hasta el final.  
Sin importar lo que hubiera pasado, él quería estar con Waylon.  
Y así lo hizo.  
El 23 de octubre Waylon falleció durante la noche.  
Con Frank en brazos, lo último que pudo rogarle fue que cuidara a su hijo.  
Pues temía que Eddie le hiciera daño.  
Entonces pensó que la agonía hacia delirar a su amigo.  
Pero se equivocó…  
Ahora entendía lo que Waylon quería decir.  
Lamentablemente había fallado.  
Y Eddie había alcanzado a Frank.  
Su venganza estaba por completarse.  
Pensó con ironía.  
Mientras veía a su pequeño niño devorarlo lentamente.  
El dolor ya no le permitía sentir.  
El desangramiento era un alivio lento.  
Solo un poco más y todo terminaría.  
Ahora solo deseaba poder ver a Chris una vez más.  
Decirle que tenía razón.  
Frank es un monstruo.  
Uno que lo engaño todos estos años.  
Chris le dijo que acabaría con él.  
No quiso creerle.  
Y ahora ese niño comía cada parte de su cuerpo.  
Lentamente.  
Disfrutando cada uno de sus órganos.  
Mientras sonreía y tarareaba.  
Se burlaba de él hasta el final.  
-ganaste Gluskin….-fue lo último que dijo.  
Antes de sucumbir ante el placer de la muerte.  
Era todo.  
Ya no había nada más.


End file.
